Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope is the deutragonist of the Wreck It Ralph movie and the ruler/president of Sugar Rush The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Vanellope is first introduced to the heroes through V and like Padme on Maka, She knows about Lizbeth through her thrid battle with Hunson Abadeer, Turbo and the New Nightosphere Empire. She attends the Ball of Sigma and she hears Lizbeth's real reasons for being here and believes the universe just likes picking on her while symptahzing with her. It also revealed that Vanellope is the Blue Wonder from The Grand Summer Season Trek and that she aided Bender against Discord. Vanelope then left away to find Bender and his pals as Discord made mention of him. Vanelope ends up mentioning the other people who had a head in the Discord confrontation with Bender and Knuckles. She then shows Cassandra in to Lizbeth and Abadeer before leaving with some of the team. She stalls other going for the team to race and to go get an eye on Bender Vanellope after the team finds each other, returns to Lizbeth and The Crusaders. Allies and enemies Friends: Wreck It Ralph, Fix it Felix, Sergant Callhoun, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka, Agent Coulson, Soul Eater Evans, Nick Fury, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Solid Snake, The Alpha Team, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Mandark, Phineas, Isabella, Q, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Princess Morbucks, House, Professor Pericles, Profion, Falco, Ashoka, Big Boss, The Arbiter, Ritcher Belmont,Yakko ,Wakko, Dot, Pinky and the Brian , Merida . Enemies: Sigma, The Sigma ,Organzation, Turbo/King Candy, Cybugs, Discord The Dystopia League, Taffyta Gallery vanellope 1.jpg vanellope 4.jpg vanellope 5.jpg vanellope 6.jpg vanellope 7.jpg vanellope 8.jpg vanellope 10.jpg vanellope 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Computer Programs Category:Cute Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Kid Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:Characters hailing from the Wreck-it-Ralph Universe Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Trolls Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Presidents Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Badass Princess Category:Broken Bird Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Singing Characters